


No Need to Pray  (No Need to Speak)

by sadhockeytrashbaby (allofthefandoms)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/sadhockeytrashbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pretty much 3k of shameless gangbang and 500 words of aftercare.  That's it.</p>
<p>Also, this does make mention of WAGs in the context of establishing that everything going going on is consensual and good and not cheating, and thee are two phone calls, but no WAGS make an actual appearance in the fic proper.</p>
<p>Also, I tagged the Carl/Phil separately because I did intend to portray them as a couple outside the group because this ship has murdered me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Need to Pray  (No Need to Speak)

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much 3k of shameless gangbang and 500 words of aftercare. That's it.
> 
> Also, this does make mention of WAGs in the context of establishing that everything going going on is consensual and good and not cheating, and thee are two phone calls, but no WAGS make an actual appearance in the fic proper.
> 
> Also, I tagged the Carl/Phil separately because I did intend to portray them as a couple outside the group because this ship has murdered me.

“We want to give you something more than the helmet,” Sid says and Matt feels the heat in his gaze all the way down to his toes. His breath catches, and his eyes dart around the room. Geno and Horny both meet his gaze with wide grins, but Conor and the younger guys seem just as nervous and surprised as him.

“I want to lay out a few ground rules before we get started,” Sid says to the room at large even as he doesn’t brake eye contact with Matt. “No means no, and anything that happens in this locker room stays here. Anyone can choose to leave at any time, and if you want to make phone calls to your wives or girlfriends, do so now.” A few phones get pulled out, and Matt sits down to do the same.

“Sid wants to make me the main attraction at a team gangbang,” he tells his wife, who laughs.

“I mean it!” Even the thought has him a but giddy with disbelief, grinning stupidly into his phone.

“Don’t you want to?” She asks. Matt can’t pretend he hasn’t looked every once in a while. He’s a bisexual man in a room full of first class athletes. But he loves his wife, and never considered anything until it was offered up for him in the form of dark eyes and wet red lips.

“You don’t mind?”

“Not if you tell me about it later.” That settled, he turns back to Sid with a little nod. Besides Sid, Flower, Geno, Patric, Phil, Conor and Carl had decided to stay, the others flittering out with friendly chirps and jabs for the ones staying behind. Sid had pulled out a massage table into the center of the room, gesturing for Matt to get comfortable. He’s a little bashful undressing in front of everyone knowing what’s about to happen. He’s not bad looking by any means, and he keeps in fine shape, but he’s almost 40. Sid presses a soothing hand down his back.

“You can say no,” Sid murmurs. “We won’t think less of you for changing your mind.”

“No, no, I want to,” Matt promises. “It’s just…it’s just me and you…well, you’re you, that's all.” Sid leans up to press a kiss to his lips and Matt melts. Sid’s lips are just the slightest bit chapped, but they are warm and soft, questioning but not insistent, and they wipe away the last of Matt’s anxiety.

“We want to do this for you,” Sid murmurs and the others all nod in agreement. There’s such openness there that Matt simply steps forward, undressing and getting comfortable, face down.

“This okay?” Matt matches the hesitant hand in his hair with Conor’s voice and he presses up into the touch in affirmation. He hears Conor take a deep breath as he kneels, just resting his head on Matt’s shoulder as someone moves behind him. A warm, calluses hand runs down his back, massaging his ass, and Matt can’t stifle a sigh of contentment. There is a click of a cap and a cold trail of lube drips down his crack, making him start.

“Mean, Sid,” Geno says with a laugh. “Supposed to be reward.”

“ ‘s okay,” Matt slurs, already feeling loose and a little hazy. He blushes a little when a hand holds him open and Sid traces his hole with a slick finger, catching the rim but not pressing any deeper. There are other hands on him too, and Conor tilts his chin so he can issue him. He’s hesitant at first, and Matt gives him a playful nip that has him flushing bright pink. Matt is utterly charmed and he reels Conor back down.

He looses himself in the gentle exploratory touches, and so it takes him by surprise when he’s finally breached. The finger is thick and he moans into Conor’s mouth, shuddering.

“Take off your shirt,” Matt pants to Conor, who obliges with a blush. Matt reaches out to touch and Conor whimpers. He’s so sensitive and Matt just has to explore. A pinch to Conor’s nipple gets a squeak that turns Conor crimson, but Matt just tugs him back for another kiss.

“No…no one’s touched me like this,” Conor says softly. He looks a little ashamed and a bit sad.

“No?” Matt asks, voice rough. “Shame. You’re beautiful.” Conor manages to blush even deeper.

“Wasn’t…wasn’t safe. This…this stays here. You…you won’t hurt me with this.” Matt feels his heart break a little, even as a second finger is added, making him moan.

“Conor get up here.” Sid swallows voice is low and commanding, the new context making something hot uncoil in Matt’s belly. “Gonna show you how to open him up, make him feel even better.” Conor’s fingers are thin and small next to Sid’s, but they are longer. Conor twists just right and hits Matt’s prostate and he whines low in his throat.

“Prostate,” Sid replies to an unanswered question.

“Feels fucking amazing,” Matt adds encouraglingly. Conor twists his finger again and Matt sees stars.

“More,” he begs, unashamed. If this is for him he should be able to ask for what he wants without worrying. 

“Can I have his mouth?” Matt turns his head to find that Patric is already naked, making out lazily with Phil as they both watch, tucked into Phil’s stall. Phil is just in his dress shirt, looking a little wild eyed at the whole affair, as if he doesn’t quite believe what’s going on. Carl is sitting next to them half undressed, seemingly more interested in watching them than watching Matt.

“You should make out with Phil while I suck off Horny,” Matt tells Carl, who flushes. Phil looks at him with a heartbreakingly hopeful expression and Patric deposits him right into Carl’s lap as he stands.

“Go easy on me,” Matt tells him. “Been a minute since I’ve had a dick in my mouth.” 

Patric has a cock built like the rest of him, stocky and thick. It’s uncut, and the foreskin rubs velvety soft against Matt’s lips as he eases in. Matt can’t really do anything other than suck at this angle, but Patric doesn’t seem to be unhappy at all. He keeps up a reassuring babble of praise, a hand lightly tangled in Matt’s hair. He’s profuse and open with his pleasure, moaning and whining and loud, and it has Matt hard against the leather of the chair. He shifts to get a little bit of friction on his cock and gets a swat on the ass for his trouble. The pleasure blindsides him and he clenched down on the fingers inside him, almost coming right then. He feels too good to worry about coming too fast. He’s pretty sure they’ll wring out more than one orgasm from him before it’s all over anyway.

He feels the weight shift on the chair below him and hears the rip of a condom packet as a prelude to the blunt pressure sliding between his ass cheeks. He presses back in wordless encouragement. Something about the way he moves, or perhaps the sight behind him, has Patric groaning. Matt lets a hum vibrate over his cock and that’s enough to make Patric’s hips snap hard before he comes with a groan. Matt feels himself breached at exactly the moment Patric pulls away and he moans, a trickle of come escaping from the corner of his mouth.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Phil murmurs. One of Carl’s hands is under the loose hem of Phil’s shirt, but both of them are watching the proceedings intently.

The person above him moves, and the whine he makes gives it away as Conor. He can hear Sid murmuring, and he has to smother a smile. Still a leader, even in the bedroom. 

“It’s okay?” Conor pants as he’s fully seated.

“Yeah, yeah,” Matt groans, pressing back. He feels so full already, and as Conor begins to move the feeling only seems to increase. Sparks of pleasure dart across his eyelids and the hot puff of breath against his skin makes him squirm. Conor keeps up a soft wordless litany of moans and gasps, hips twitching as he grinds deep, right along Matt’s prostate.

“Can’t, please…” Conor’s voice is high and thready and Matt clenches down. The sound he draws sounds punched out of the man above him and after just a few more thrusts he hears Conor make a sharp sound, twitching as he comes. He rolls to the side, boneless. Sid briefly comes into Matt’s vision, helping Conor to a seat and tying and disposing of the condom. Matt’s own pleasure is both present and far away all at once. He’s too interested in what’s going to come next to worry about it. Besides, Sid will make sure he’s taken care of one way or another. 

“The chair moves, right?” Carl asks. “Phil and I want to have our turns together.” Matt gasps and shifts so he can take some of his own weight as Sid adjusts the chair so he’s in more of a kneeling position. He tosses Phil and Carl condoms with a hand on Matt’s back. They watch the two men kiss as they put the condoms on each other. They are beautiful together, Matt thinks, familiar with each other in a way that goes beyond the ice and being linemates. Matt files the thought away for later consideration.

“Hope you’re not as fast in the bedroom as you are on the ice, Haggy,” Matt chirps when they seem reluctant to part from each other. The mood in the room lightens and it earns Matt a pleasurable swat to the ass. Hagelin is in front of him, so the weight at his back must be Phil.

Matt opens his mouth, moaning as he’s filled at both ends at once. Phil is fat and thick compared to Conor, and it’s a whole different sensation from earlier. It’s harder for him to focus on Carl with Phil’s cock inside him, so he relaxes his throat and hums in encouragement. When Carl doesn’t quite get the hint, Matt tangles Carl’s hand in his hair and rocks forward, enjoying the sting of his scalp. That’s enough prompting to get Carl to start moving, and he sets a pace with Phil that has Matt rocking between them. He hears a wet sound above him and realizes that Carl and Phil are kissing above him. It startles a moan from him, making Carl pull away and curse lowly.

Matt losses himself in the easy pace they set, the pleasure a warm blanket over his whole body. His whole body feels relaxed and open and it is almost a surprise when he feels a hand tighten in his hair, pulling him off Carl’s cock. Carl takes himself in hand and it’s just a few strokes before he comes all over Matt’s face, throat and chest in hot spurts. Phil isn’t far behind , and when Carl leans back over to kiss him, his hips stutter and he comes with a muffled groan.

“Roll him over.” Matt jumps slightly. He had forgotten Flower was in the room.

“Don’t tease too much,” Sid warns. On his back, Matt can see the sparkle in his eyes, and a little bit of apprehension mixes with his excitement.

“He’s as much a tease in bed as in the locker room,” Sid says to Matt. “But you tell him what you like and don’t like and he’ll listen.”

“I don’t like pain,” Matt tells Flower, who’s taking out a frankly impressive collection of gadgets. “So no clamps or anything like that. Spanking with hands is great, but I’m not a huge fan of paddles or whips. And do you really just carry that stuff around?”

“Sid told me he was going to ask you, so I thought I’d be prepared,” Flower says, selecting a few dildos and what looks like a pair of velvet gloves.

“Cock rings?” Flower asks.

“Ah…never tried one.” Matt swallows when he sees the expression Flower makes as he pulls out one more thing from his kit.

“Remember, if you don’t like anything at all, you just tell me and we stop,” Flower says seriously as he kneels between Matt’s legs. “This is for you, after all.”

The ring is snug when it’s snapped into place, and Matt can tell exactly what it’s for as it presses down on his balls. Flower lets him get used to the sensation for a minute, just sitting there with a hand on Matt’s twitching thigh. When Matt nods, Flower cups a hand around his dick, giving it a long stroke. He must be wearing the gloves, because the soft texture of the velvet catches him by surprise. No one has touched him that night, and the low banked arousal flares up sharply even as the touches remain slow and unhurried. 

“Fuuuck….” Matt groans as a velvet clad thumb presses right behind his balls, making him twitch and gasp.

“Toys?”

“Fuck yes,” Matt moans. A cold press opens him easily, but it’s obvious right away that what’s in his ass isn’t a normal dildo. One expert twist of Flower’s wrist and it’s right up against his prostate. Matt’s cock is dripping, but his orgasm still feels frustratingly far away. Squirming to try to get the toy deeper, Matt gasps when Flower swats the inside of his thigh. The tender skin tingles and burns even through the velvet glove. Matt looks down, expecting a mark that he doesn’t find. What he does find is Flower looking up at him with a heated dark gaze, so intense that Matt can only meet it for a moment before throwing his head back with a thud and a groan. 

The pressure on his prostate is relentless and Matt can feel the mess he’s making as come slowly drips down his stomach and into his public hair. There’s more drying on his chest and caught in his stubble, and his flush splotches all the way to his belly button. On his stomach, he could forget about the others but exposed like this it was impossible to ignore the others around him. A tiny part of him is embarrassed, but the desire evident in every gaze he catches goes a long way to easing the last of his worries. And soon there’s another toy pressing into him along the prostate massager and there is no room for thought at all.

It’s a fucking vibrator. When Flower turns it on, Matt’s whole body spasms up off the table as he shouts. He’s so fucking close to coming and tissue unbearable.

“Please, fuck….you have to let me fucking come oh my god…”

“Count to five a and the it’s off,” Flower murmurs, voice rich and low. “Aloud.” Matt somehow manages to count to five, and the moment the ring comes off he’s coming in an endless wave, so hard that he can feel his own come hit his chin.

Matt feels like complete jello when he comes back to himself. He’s expecting Flower to get up, fuck him maybe, or get off by rubbing between his thighs, but Flower just sits back, grinning hugely as he cleans and repackages his toys. He must make a questioning noise, because Flower looks up, expression going soft.

“No sex for me without Vero,” he explains. “I do intend to get both of us off describing just how pretty you looked for me, so it’s hardly like I’m not getting anything out of it. You should come over sometime. Got way more things at home, and if you’re this receptive, it could be fun.” The sound of the zipper of his bag is very loud.

“See you all at practice Thursday.”

And he's gone.

“Can I or do you need rest?” Geno brings Matt’s attention back to the proceedings. He’s sore and sensitive from his last orgasm, but Geno looks so excited that Matt can’t even begin to find the words to worry about it. He nods instead, and Geno slides into him with the utmost care. Geno is slow and precise, just what Matt needs while still shuddering through aftershocks. He’s murmuring in Russian, and even though Matt can’t understand a lick of it, the warmth still pools in his stomach.

“You…you can go harder,” Matt says, hooking his ankles around Geno’s thighs to pull him deeper. Geno growls and the next thrust sends Matt squeaking over the sweaty leather it’s so hard. It’s too much but Matt still wants more, dick twitching even though he doubts he’ll get hard again. The weight of Geno’s bulk above him is as arousing as the feeling of his dick, and it isn’t long before Matt is right on the edge of something that feels like an orgasm even though he’s still soft.

Geno thrusts harder the closer he seems to get to his orgasm. Matt clenches down as best he can and Geno trembles. He’s not even speaking Russian anymore, sweat curling the hair at the nape of his neck. When he finally comes, he’s louder than anyone. He slumps to his forearms, panting while still buried deep inside Matt. Eventually he staggers and pulls away, only getting to the floor before spread eagling. He’s breathing like he’s just come off a shift. 

(It’s an image that Matt knows will linger, perhaps even on the ice. Geno is beautiful, after all.)

“Okay Matt,” Sid murmurs, reminding Matt that Sid still hasn’t had his turn. “Up you get.” But when Sid leads him out of the locker room and towards the steam room, an arm around his waist, Matt frowns.

“You didn’t…” he murmurs, still wobbly and a little come stupid.

“Don’t worry about that,” Sid murmurs, settling them into the sauna. He must have prepared the room before any of this had even started, because the room is already hot enough to make Matt’s skin prickle. Sid lies him out on his back, wetting a washcloth and carefully wiping him clean. The water is cool but not cold, and Matt just relaxes into the sensations of being cared for. He’s flipped onto his stomach, legs off the bench, and he feels the press of Sid along his back. The man rocks gently against him, and Matt can feel that he’s hard, but something about this seems to have less to do with pleasure and more to do with touching just for the sake of it, of intimacy and closeness and care. Sid comes on a quiet exhale and then everything is still.

Matt loses all sense of time in the blanket of heat. His body is still loose and relaxed from his orgasm and all the endorphins of sex, and the heat just seems to magnify the sensations. But Sid must be paying more attention than him, because soon he’s being lifted up again, a cool bottle of Gatorade at his lips. Matt swallows greedily, suddenly aware of just how thirsty he really is. The cool rush of air makes his skin prickle with goosebumps, but there is a warm, fluffy bathrobe around his shoulders before he can even really start to get cold.

“Phone,” Sid says once they are back seated in Matt’s stall. He thumbs it open with fumbling hands, watching as Sid flips through his contacts and places a call.

“Mrs. Cullen? Hi, yes, it’s Sid. Yeah everything’s alright…yeah…yeah…I just don’t want him alone tonight. Thought I’d ask if I could borrow him for the evening, take him home and look after him. Yes…yes of course. I’ll tell him. Thanks. See you tomorrow.” Sid hands Matt his phone back before gathering both of their bags. “Your wife says hi.” Matt manages to nod. He doesn’t feel at all like himself, but with Sid there it’s not as scary a feeling as it could be.

He’s poured in and out of Sid’s car, a hand on the small of his back gently guiding him through each step. The bags are dropped in the hallway, and Sid takes Matt directly to one of the guest bedrooms.

“You okay on your own for a bit?” Sid asks softly. Matt frowns, which for some reason he can’t quite follow, makes Sid smile.

“You need some food after a scene like that. Get your blood sugars up, get a little more fluids into you. I’ll only be gone for a few minutes. Favorite Gatorade flavor?”

“Blue,” Matt murmurs.

Sid returns with a blue Gatorade and a plate of cookies. They are sugar cookies decorated like penguins and it startles a giggle from Matt. That seems to have been the idea, and they both settle down, Sid handing Matt little pieces of cookie until they are all gone. By then Matt is half asleep, and Sid pulls a blanket over his shoulders and presses a kiss to Matt’s temple.

“I’ve been so glad you’ve been here with us,” he says, voice soft and achingly tender. Matt hums a vague reply and is asleep in moments.

He wakes the next morning to the smell of coffee and out of tune humming coming from the kitchen. Taking stock of himself, Matt is surprised that he isn’t more sore. Instead his body feel gently used, like after a good yoga session or a long run. He’s glad it’s an off day all the same, especially when he stands. He really doesn’t need the team seeing him so stiff he can’t walk quite right.

“How you feeling?” It’s funny how normal this all feels, considering Matt had 4 of his teammates’ dicks I his ass maybe 12 hours ago.

“Pretty awesome,” Matt confesses, a little bashful. Sid beams, and pushes a plate full of eggs and sausage and toast across the table to him. They eat in companionable silence.

“I’m glad I’ve been here with you too,” Matt says, staring down at his fork. Sid looks up sharply before his expression melts into something else entirely.


End file.
